Help:Editing
The Socialist Monarchy of Greater Russia was among the eight original member states of the United Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR), and is the founding nation of the Superstate of Soviet Republics, which is considered a branch of the USSR, the SSR was created to be a more democratic organization functioning within the USSR, and therefore, while free to make many decisions on their own, is bound to take part in any conflict, minor or major, that the USSR becomes involved in, be it military or economic. More About Our Nation's Leaders Marius, in human form Marius, in werewolf form Marius I was our nation's first leader as a superpower, he liked chocolate cookies and comic books, during his lifetime he personally led his army against Nazi-Deutschland in the Madagascar Wars, entered the United Soviet of Socialist Republics, founded the Superstate of Soviet Republics, had a leading seat on the United Nations and was a sitting Councilman on the North American Coalition Council, he expanded his empire's reach to include the Wisconsin-Maryland Territory, the Galapagos Islands, and the island of Trinidad, he fell ill on the first of October, 2090, and passed away a week later, at the age of 83. Before his death he appointed his closest living relative, Aleksandr Troytsky, as acting Chairman in his absence, Aleksandr later succeded him to the throne, and is currently in line to be elected as the next Chairman, his main opponent will be Leyonid Vasilyev, who has drastically different views from Marius' chosen successor. Aleksandr Troytsky, successor to Marius I -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Our nation's leader's official titles include but are not limited to: Lord of the Red Flag, Emporer of the Greater and Lesser Russias, King of Greater Russia, Archduke of Veliky Novgorod, Chairman of the Soviet of Greater Russia, and Executive Chairman of the Superstate of Soviet Republics. Those are the titles listed in the Greater Russian Constitution, but it also states that the Monarch has "the right to use any title traditionally associated with the Crown." Other positions held by our Chairman include: ARO Force Commander, NAC Commander: Northeast District, Galactic Senator The National Language The national language of Greater Russia is the Novgorod Dialect of Russian, which is now considered to be an extremely fluid and poetic language, possessing some twenty-three different words for love, each one representing a different aspect or degree of love, there are also nearly thirty words to describe fear, pain, and suffering respectively. It is the third most widely spread of the Slavic Languages, behind only the common dialect of Russian and Ukrainian; Novgorod Russian distinguishes between consonant phonemes with palatal secondary articulation and those without, the so-called soft and hard sounds. This distinction is found between pairs of almost all consonants and is one of the most distinguishing features of the language. Another important aspect is the reduction of unstressed vowels, which is somewhat similar to that of English. Stress, which is unpredictable, is not normally indicated orthographically though, according to the Greater Russian Language Institute of the Greater Russian Academy of Sciences, an optional acute accent (знак ударения) may, and sometimes should, be used to mark stress (such as to distinguish between otherwise identical words or to indicate the proper pronunciation of uncommon words or names). The language is best known for its perfection of the description of war, and its efficiancy in a military setting. It is the language taught to all members of the Red Army, as their superiors will speak to them almost exclusively in this dialect of Russian when in combat. National Musicians Green Day has been declaired the national band of Greater Russia by popular vote, close runner-ups include Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, and Adema, with national funding and a lofty mansion, prizes of the title, their new album is bound to become a major success in Greater Russia, many are lining up to buy the record, the station is for life, and will remain with them even in the event of the band dissolving, for their next album, the Chairman has suggested the title 'Green Days, Red Nights,' (alternatively, 'Green Daze, Red Knights') a popular phrase being uttered all over Greater Russia's holdings, stretching from Novgorod to even the far flung territory of Wisconsin. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Our Place On the Map Map of Greater Russia, USSR -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Greater Russia, USSR shown with most of Europe -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- North American Holdings Any territories in pink are not members of the North American Coalition, and go as follows: Tennessee goes to the Arcan Federation, Alabama goes to Vvkresh, and Kentucky goes to Chomibashi. Other Territorial Claims Greater Russia has control of the lands from Wisconsin to Maryland, Queens and Brooklin (now known as Gotham), and co-rules Mexico with the Athenian Empire. Greater Russia also maintains its control of Newfoundland (shown above). The Caribbean islands of Trinidad and Tobago (shown below) are under the control of Greater Russia, which has recently acquired the Galapagos Islands (not shown) from the Mandalorean Imperium, and has ceased all hostile actions against their empire. More Information On Our Great Nation (Including a brief history) The capitol of Greater Russia, USSR is Veliky Novgorod, which, ironically, when translated into English means 'the Great New City', this is ironic because Veliky Novgorod is the oldest city in all of Greater Russia, USSR. The official language of Greater Russia, USSR is the Novgorod Dialect of Russian. The official currency is the Luxerst, which in Latin can mean either 'luxery' or 'lust', suggesting both that money is a nonessential, and that people feel the need for objects deemed to have monetary value. While there is no official religion in Greater Russia, USSR, the majority of the population is polytheist, and Ares, the Patron God of Veliky Novgorod is considered the unofficial patron of the entire nation, which has given rise to the nation's nickname, the Areopagus, which means 'Hill of Ares' in Greek. Greater Russia is a Communist Constitutional Monarchy, the style is based off that of Sparta, which was perhaps an early form of communism (the notable difference is that Sparta had a 3 class system of Spartans, Merchants, and slaves, whereas a true communist state has no class system). While acknowledging that there is no actual police force in the nation of Greater Russia, it is known to be one of the safest countries in the world, while the military does act at times as a police force it is mostly during times when tourism is booming, as the only person willing to steal from you within the borders of Greater Russia would be another foreigner, namely because the people of Greater Russia have no need for objects of monetary value within their own nation's borders. Family (by blood) is an unknown concept in Greater Russia, USSR, where instead has evolved a clan-style of family, where someone who is referred to as one's 'brother' is not necessarily their biological brother, but rather a good friend, most people referred to as 'mother' and 'father' are in fact the biological parents of the person using the term, as the parents raise their children until they leave the home for one of their own, or in favor of a clan residence, usually around the age of seventeen, although it is not unheard of for an individual to leave as early as fifteen years of age or even to wait until the age of twenty years before leaving.